Clubhouse At The Movies - Kindergarten Cop
Clubhouse At The Movies - Kindergarten Cop is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot After years of pursuing drug dealer Cullen Crisp (Richard Tyson), Los Angeles Police Detective John Kimble (Arnold Schwarzenegger) has him on a murder charge after Crisp shot and killed an informant who had given him information regarding the whereabouts of his ex-wife, Rachel Myatt Crisp, and his son Cullen Jr. However, the only witness, a drug-addicted girl named Cindy, the informant's girlfriend who was hidden at the time of the murder, is deemed too unreliable to put Crisp up for a permanent prison charge as she changes her mind about testifying, so Rachel Myatt has to be found and persuaded to testify.Kimble, accompanied by Detective Phoebe O'Hara (Pamela Reed), a former teacher, goes undercover in Astoria, Oregon, to find Crisp's ex-wife Rachel and his son. It is believed that Rachel stole millions of dollars from Crisp before fleeing. The detectives plan to offer her a deal to testify against Crisp in exchange for immunity. O'Hara is to act as the substitute teacher in the son's kindergarten class at Astoria Elementary School, while Kimble is to track down the mother and son and identify them. Unfortunately, O'Hara, who is hypoglycemic, falls ill with a terrible case of stomach flu at the last moment, so Kimble takes the teacher's job. The school principal, Miss Schlowski (Linda Hunt), is suspicious, but Kimble adapts progressively to his new status even though he has no formal teaching experience. Using his pet ferret as a class mascot, his police training as a model for structure of the classes, and positive reinforcement, he becomes a much-admired and cherished figure to the children. In turn, Kimble begins to love his cover job and his young charges, to the point where he personally deals with a case of child abuse. He first speaks to the cowardly mother and tells her to warn her husband that he will press charges if he abuses their child again, and when the father takes no notice, Kimble assaults him in front of some students, finally winning Miss Schlowski's favor.One of Kimble's students is a boy named Dominic. Kimble becomes fond of Dominic's mother, Joyce Palmieri (Penelope Ann Miller), who also works at the school. Joyce, like many other of the students' mothers, is estranged from her husband, so that she will not speak of him. This raises Kimble's suspicions. In a series of conversations with the gradually more trusting Joyce, Kimble slowly deduces that she has to be Rachel Crisp and that Dominic is Cullen Crisp, Jr. O'Hara has been posing as Kimble's sister and agrees with his deductions.Meanwhile, back in California, Cindy dies after using poisoned cocaine provided to her dealer by Crisp's mother, Eleanor (Carroll Baker). Since Cindy was the only witness in the case, Crisp is freed due to lack of evidence and he and his mother immediately head to Astoria, where they begin looking for the child using the information from the informant. Kimble and O'Hara are informed of the death of their only witness and are forced to reveal the truth to Joyce, who tries to escape with Dominic. Kimble learns that Joyce did not take any money from Crisp, and that he only made the story up to make her look bad; she tells Kimble that the only thing he wants from her is custody of his son.Posing as a potential homebuyer, Crisp gains access to Astoria Elementary where he finds Dominic and Kimble. In order to create a diversion, Crisp goes into the school library and starts a fire. In the confusion that follows Crisp grabs Dominic in the hallway, but the class spots him and alerts Kimble to the kidnapping. O'Hara tries to get in to assist, but Eleanor runs her over with her car and takes her gun.Inside the school gym locker room, Crisp has a confrontation with his ex-wife and nearly scares Dominic away. Kimble enters the scene and Crisp takes his son hostage, finally deciding to take a shot at Kimble. As he does, the ferret (which Dominic was in charge of rescuing from the classroom) bites Crisp on the neck and causes the shot to miss its intended target and hit Kimble in the leg instead. Kimble responds by killing Crisp with his own gun. Shortly thereafter, Eleanor comes into the room and shoots Kimble in the shoulder and begins threatening him with O'Hara's gun, demanding to know where Dominic is. Just before she can kill Kimble, O'Hara comes behind her and strikes her several times with a baseball bat to disarm her.Crisp's mother is arrested, while the unconscious Kimble (much to the sadness of the children) is hospitalized. During Kimble's recovery, O'Hara and her chef fiancé invite him to their wedding. After his recovery, he reunites with his kindergarten class and Joyce, sharing a kiss with her as the film closes. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * 20th Century Fox Family Feature Promo * Universal Pictures Video - Family Entertainment Collection (2000, UK) * Warner Bros 75 Years Promo (Family) * Beethoven's Animated Videocassette Colection Trailer (1993).flv * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection - Promo * Dora the Explorer Promo * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Kindergarten Cop (Full Movie) * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART